internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Aberdeen Hockey (1913-1914)
Ice hockey proved to be a fairly popular sport in Aberdeen, Scotland, during the winter of 1913-14. There were numerous matches played at the Aberdeen Glaciarium on Forbesfield Road, most of them involving the Grammar School Former Pupils Ice Hockey Club and the Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club. The enthusiasm of the rink director, Monsieur Croze, was credited for the introduction of the sport to the Glaciarium. There were even talks of affiliating the Aberdeen combination with the Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace (the present-day IIHF). The possibility of Princes Ice Hockey Club facing an Aberdeen team during the 1913-14 season was also discussed. Neither of these ambitious plans materialized, but they do illustrate the interest the sport was creating in Aberdeen. There was a small in-house league played, called the Glaciarium Championship. The final between Aberdeen IHC and Grammar School was scheduled for March 14, although no result was ever reported. Hockey in Aberdeen completely died out with the onset of World War I, and it wasn't until the 1990s that the sport was revived again in the city. Results ;1913 November 15 *Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club - Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club 2:2 November 22 *'Afternoon Skating Club' - Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club 2:1 December 13 *'Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club' - Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club 2:0 (1:0, 1:0) ;1914 January 22 *Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club - Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club 1:1 (1:1, 0:0) January 24 *'1st Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club' - 2nd Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club 2:0 January 31 *'Grammar School F.P.'s Ice Hockey Club, First' - Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club, Second 8:1 (1:0, 7:1) - friendly match March 12 The March 12, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Evening Express reported that the "Glaciarium Championship Final" was due to be played on the coming Saturday at 9PM at the Glaciarium on Forbesfield Road between the Aberdeen Ice Hockey Club and the Grammar School Former Pupil's Ice Hockey Clubs. The match was also mentioned in the March 10 issue. The team lineups were listed as follows: *Aberdeen-W. Dunn; J. Pape and J. Woodman Smith (captain); L. Preston; C. Watt; J. Craig, and R.S. Watt. *Grammar F.P.'s-A.C. Davidson; W.C. Halley and V.O. Bisset; A.A. Duffus; G.J. Riddell, jun. (captain), D.M. Bisset, and R. Glegg. No result was subsequently reported, so it is unclear if the match was played. Contemporary accounts Aberdeen Journal 11-17-1913.png|The November 17, 1913, edition of the Aberdeen Journal. Aberdeen Journal 11-18-1913.png|The November 18, 1913, edition of the Aberdeen Journal. Aberdeen Journal 12-15-13.png|The December 15, 1913, edition of the Aberdeen Journal. Aberdeen Journal 1-23-14.png|The January 23, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Journal. Aberdeen Evening Express 1-26-14.png|The January 26, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Evening Express. Aberdeen Evening Express 1-27-14.png|The January 27, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Evening Express. Aberdeen Journal 2-2-14.png|The February 2, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Journal. Aberdeen Evening Express 3-10-14.png|The March 10, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Evening Express. Aberdeen Evening Express 3-24-14.png|The March 24, 1914, edition of the Aberdeen Evening Express. Sources *''Aberdeen Evening Express'' *''Aberdeen Journal'' Category:Origins